


【明绮】八月的星，亮晶晶

by sodameow



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, 明绮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodameow/pseuds/sodameow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【明绮】八月的星，亮晶晶

**八月的星，亮晶晶**

**@苏打喵**

***现实向**

***勿上升真人**

***by-nc-nd**

（一）

张雨绮最近有点烦躁。都怪横店八月的闷热，潮湿粘腻的汗被羽绒服紧紧裹住，挣脱不了，只能往心里钻。

她抬头看了看被威亚吊在半空的潘粤明，一嘟嘴，齿缝里轻轻漏出一声哼。这男人，为什么就不能再主动一点、往前进一步呢？！

想到你就心烦！张雨绮微微冲潘粤明翻了个白眼，可好似还是有点舍不得，目光又飘回来，眼藏爱慕地偷偷看他。虽然穿着厚厚的羽绒服，潘粤明的身形还是那么利落，拍打戏特好看。他有什么戏不好看过了？哪哪儿都好，特别是眼神戏……他眉眼里舒展开的缱绻悱恻，带着她飞速往下沉、往下坠，让她道不清镜中花、水中月。如果黑洞真实存在，那张雨绮肯定，潘粤明脸上绝对有，镶着的还是一对。完了，张雨绮心想，她这戏算是出不了了，逃不掉了。

哎……张雨绮轻声叹了口气。她经历了那么多，对男女情事的了解早不是少女般懵懂了。她不信潘粤明对她仅限于同事间的友情。不可能。一群人中间，他开怀大笑的时候总是第一时间攀上了她的目光。剧组上下百来号人，他也只逗她一个，逗完了还总兜个底儿，自己起的头只能他自己平的意思，别人不能和他争着宠她。还有那些眼角藏不住的笑意，嘴角躲不开的暧昧，手指肩头脚底的触碰…她都看到了，收下了，也给足了回应，信号满格。

可你潘粤明的接收器是不是年久失修，彻底坏掉了？！你就怎么还没主动跨出那一步呢？！那你总不能让我先表白对不对？！

“雨绮姐，您今天就收工了，晚上好好休息，剧组给您放假！生日快乐啊！”副导演在片场一张罗，大家都起哄叫好，给她唱生日歌。她笑盈盈收下祝福，余光却还是不争气地去瞥那个她真正在意的人的反应。潘粤明刚下威亚，正在脱戏服，里衫都被汗水浸透，脸都被闷红了。可能是还没缓过神来，他没跟着唱歌，就眼带笑意地望着她，深深地沉沉地，望得她觉得仿佛周围的一切都不存在了。

可他还是一句话没说。张雨绮有点心灰意冷，边鞠躬感谢边出了片场，正准备去登她的房车，——“嘭！”被突如其来的一声彩炮吓了一大跳。

嗐，原来是工作室给的惊喜，粉色的桌布上摆满了各色点心和一矩形生日蛋糕，背景是一排她最近参加其它综艺的工作照。美丽是美丽的，但都是工作照啊。她以前撒娇求潘粤明给自己画一幅，谁知这个臭老潘，尽画些什么猫啊兔子的糊弄她。切，一点都不浪漫。

张雨绮对“谁先表白”是很固执的，不愿改变。她总觉得有些事情必须得男人来做，这代表勇气、自信、担当，她不能妥协。况且，她已经给了他太多机会了，多到……她都有点累了。潘粤明手里捧着花，她有些随意地一把接过。今天是她生日，结果昨天剧组庆生也和他没关系，今儿的惊喜也不是他给的，是自己工作室。张雨绮穿着冬天的戏服，站在横店的烈日下，身子却一层一层凉了下去。她兀自生着气，侧过身故意不去看他，发现他的手搭上了她的背，就故意打岔走开。合照的时候他将手照旧扣在了她的肩头，而她却丢了往日的那份心悸。“十八岁生日快乐！”张雨绮嘴上亮堂地喊着，心却快被太阳烤皱了。

潘粤明，你到底爱不爱我？敢不敢？

  
  


（二）

晚上是生日直播，又是工作。张雨绮今天真的有点儿累了，可能是八月的太阳太毒辣了。她在镜头前直言，待会儿想有点自己的时间……等等！对呀，也许潘粤明迟迟不言，就是等她下了营业呢？一想到这儿，她又振奋了起来。咋了嘛，谁的生日谁做主，张雨绮今天就是直球张小雨！“我想自己，跟自己想过的人在一块儿过个生日。”潘粤明，说你呢！张雨绮在心里呐喊。就是刀子嘴豆腐心，否则她干嘛心里翻来覆去地嘀咕臭老潘，还一遍又一遍地给他找理由、递机会？

“哎你们说我适合跟谁，哪个男明星一起演甜宠？给我点建议呗。”她看着屏幕上飞速滚动的字，顺着往下找有没有那个她刻意想透露的名字。“……潘粤明？！”如她所愿，心里偷乐，“潘粤明不是在合作嘛，天天宠着呢，可宠了我们俩。我宠他！”

嗯……也不尽然。其实大多数时候，是胡八一宠着雪莉杨，而张雨绮在宠潘粤明。她宠他，就是只有她才能监督他管理身材，吐槽他贪吃贪杯，旁人说一句都不得。说到底，就是她霸道。她爱上的男人，只能她念叨。几点了，还有多久…她看了看手机上的时间，想起了潘粤明生日时她送给他的那块表。当时他怎么都不想收，说太贵重了，承不起，她一急，嚷了出来：“你干嘛呢，这么磨叽，叫你收下就收下，扭扭捏捏的，想啥呢又不是定情信物！”当时效果不错，潘粤明一愣，也就不再推辞。张雨绮逞了嘴快一时爽，但尴尬随之席卷而来，她心热脸热，赶紧找了个理由落荒而逃。事后想想，暗骂自己不争气，明明是她送礼物，怎么漏了底气当场落跑的也是她？！憋着一股子劲儿，她在六一儿童节的时候，特意卡点发了两张她戴着那块表的自拍，猜会不会有心细的人品出些端倪。那是她送出去之前悄悄试戴的，那块星空表戴在她腕子上显得有些笨重，但她想象着潘粤明戴它的样子，觉得手腕内侧贴着的仿佛不是凉凉的金属表面，而是潘粤明温温的手心。

不过她自己也知道，这只是她自嗨的一部份。潘粤明太稳了。他从没在公众场合戴过那块表，也就没给路人当侦探破案的机会。她发自拍也是赌气，21:21，潘粤明你这头牛，看明白了没？！别老是披着胡八一的皮来对我好，要来就来真的！

所以她盼着潘粤明在她生日这天有所表示。大表示。表白最好。可她都等了那么久了，生日都快过去了……潘粤明，你到底怎么想的？你到底爱不爱我？

就在这时工作人员还非要放《追光者》，当下张雨绮差点没忍住，红了眼眶。“你总是给我放这么甜的歌，你很刺激我你知道吗现在，我……”她想起她的每一次勇敢，和他的每一次却步。“……我现在没那么甜。”

算了。她张雨绮虎了那么久，也习惯了。谁让她深深相信《爱，存在》呢。她跟着旋律轻吟浅唱，走调也不管了，盯着镜头直直地说：“所以，我们都要相信爱存在呢。”

潘粤明，你听到了吗？

在最后的许愿环节，张雨绮一度以为潘粤明藏在蛋糕桌子底下，差点高兴得跳脚。不过理智也告诉她，这不是他会做的事。果然没有惊喜。没关系。她闭上眼睛认认真真地许了个愿：潘粤明，赶快跟我表白！说你爱我！你今天要是再不把握这个机会，你就是头牛！被蒙了眼的臭牦牛！我就再也不理你了！……不是，不理你一个月！…半个！半个月！

“不能再等了！”张雨绮睁开眼，手指直直地戳向镜头。

（三）

“别催了，马上！”张雨绮边擦着脸边从浴室走出来。她下了直播，洗了把脸，又换了身轻便的衣服，正准备和工作室的姑娘们一起出门吃宵夜。张雨绮心下忿忿道，这什么世道啊，她不吃，她减肥，还是她请客。

她一把拉开门，“吃吃吃就想着吃，对我也太不……”

“太不怎么了？我是爱吃，可我没拉你下水啊。”门后面是潘粤明的一双眼睛，笑意满得快溢出来。

张雨绮一怔，随即轻声笑了出来，欣喜之情从嘴角漫到眉梢。她往外站了站，堵着门，赌气似的，却语带娇嗔：“你来干嘛？都几点了，不许进！”

“我赔罪来的，去年你生日，我糊了你一脸，今年这不还没找着机会让你大展身手嘛。”他痞痞地笑。怪好看的。

张雨绮往后退了一步，果然，潘粤明一手拿着一个不能再小的迷你草莓蛋糕，另一手臂下夹着一个扁扁的长方形礼物盒，可能是因为礼物尺寸不小，上面的蝴蝶结耷拉着脑袋。

张雨绮扑哧一笑，闪过身让他进来。“潘粤明，你也太小心眼了，这么咪咪一口蛋糕，我都糊你脸上了，还有没有剩的可以吃啊？”

“吃就算了，你今天蛋糕还没吃够啊？再说我这是为你考虑，我多贴心呐我，我……”

“贴心个屁。”张雨绮转过身的同时轻轻打断他，把笑容藏在背后，“你纯粹是怕自己控制不住都吃了，又被我唠叨喷口水。”

潘粤明伸手，轻轻拽了拽她的胳膊肘，指尖果然是温热的。“别生气了。”他的语气突然认真起来，“送给你的。”

张雨绮转过身，定定看了眼潘粤明。在她等待的五秒钟里，他还是什么也没说。或者也说了，今晚他的眼神有那么一丝不一样，更加炽热了。好吧。张雨绮接过他手里的礼物，脸微微发烫，心想先看看他送的是什么吧。

她小心抽开粉色的蝴蝶结丝带，“怎么皱成这样了？”她笑话他手笨。潘粤明也不辩解，笑了笑，又清了清喉咙。奇怪，他紧张个什么劲儿啊。张雨绮狐疑地看了他一眼，拆开了包装。

那是一幅画。是铺天盖地、不同层次的蓝，淡蓝在浅唱，青蓝在倾诉，海蓝里写着包容，还有那如墨般深沉的蓝，探不到底，而在那片深蓝的最深处，是一个长发女孩的背影，她的粼粼鱼尾将她往前送，而她伸手将要触及的地方，有着一抹如晨星般微弱的光。

“太美了。”张雨绮喃喃道。

一时间空气仿佛凝固，蓝色的海将二人缓缓包裹，温柔的情愫从毛孔浸入，在心底细细抓挠，酥酥麻麻。

张雨绮侧过脸来，问：“这是我吗？”呼出的气轻轻吹在潘粤明的耳畔，他的耳朵马上红了。张雨绮心里偷偷一笑。难得她也要捉弄捉弄他的。

“是啊，”潘粤明垂下眼睑，害羞得像个大男孩，“在捞星星呢。”

张雨绮怔住了。她脑海里轰然响起那首歌，她这几天反复听反复唱的，“我要的爱只在你身上存在”，原来他都听进去了，听明白了。她当下思潮起伏，胸中的激荡难以平息，一路追赶地从眼角冲了出来。

“你干嘛哭啊，”这次换潘粤明愣在当场，“好日子啊，我这还把你弄哭了，我……”张雨绮看他手忙脚乱又不知所措的傻样儿，破涕为笑了。

“被你气的！”张雨绮总算把这句话吼出来了，一阵清爽。潘粤明也笑了，“好好好，都是我不好。只要你笑了，我认什么错都行。”他轻轻帮张雨绮拭去眼泪，倏地又认真起来：“雨绮，星星你还没捞到呢。”

嗯？什么？张雨绮一头雾水，茫然地看着潘粤明，又转头看看画。她伸手去摸画中的那点微光——很正常呀，没什么——她突然意识到什么，赶忙把画翻了过来——果然，在画的背面、星星的位置，粘着一个小巧精致的首饰盒。

不会吧不会吧不会吧？！张雨绮的脑中有一驾三套马车驶过，每一匹马都在穿着粗气嘶吼：这么快这么快这么快？！

“你干嘛呢，扭扭捏捏的想啥呢。叫你收下你就收下。”潘粤明一阵坏笑，取下了那个盒子，塞到张雨绮手里。

被反将了一军的张雨绮，拿出了乘风破浪的姿态，抱着兵来将挡水来土掩的姿态，打开了首饰盒——

是一条细细的项链，坠子静静躺在黑丝绒布上，是夜空中最璀璨的两颗星星，相依相守在一起。

潘粤明轻轻取出项链，双手环绕到张雨绮的颈后，小心把它扣上。他指尖每一次轻柔的触碰，都在张雨绮的心里激起一阵涟漪，她觉得她浑身都软绵绵的，只想往对方的怀里靠。

扣好了。“生日快乐。”他说。潘粤明缓缓收回手，却停留在了张雨绮的耳侧，轻柔地把她的脸庞捧在手心。张雨绮的心跳得快极了，砰砰砰砰，响得她怀疑他也能听到。他的大拇指慢慢划过她的脸颊、耳垂、下颌角，一路寻找，来到了唇边。张雨绮微微閤眼，心中默念：吻我。

这次潘粤明没有让她失望。他的吻轻轻印在了她的唇上，夹杂着海的浪漫，星的灿烂。他对她的倾慕、依恋及占有欲，随之如潮水般涌来，将他之前所有的疑惑、犹豫和踟蹰不前，都冲洗殆尽，留下的是缠绵的爱意。

吻过半晌，张雨绮依依不舍地侧头些许，但还是依偎在潘粤明的胸前。她仰着脸问：“你就没什么还想和我说的吗？”

“我想想啊……”潘粤明张开双臂实实在在地抱着她，“我有。嗯……你刚才看到这首饰盒，心里以为这是什么呀？”

“潘粤明！”张雨绮往他身上砸了一串粉拳，“臭老潘坏老潘！”

潘粤明开心大笑起来，却把怀中的人儿搂得更紧了。“我真有。”他又恢复了认真的神情，眼里闪着光。“我想说句对不起。对不起，让你等了那么久。”

张雨绮嘴角挂着笑。“是有点久。但值得。”说完，她把嘴贴上去，又讨了个痴痴缠缠的吻。

“还有一句呢，”一吻方休，俩人都有些气喘，“谢谢你。”潘粤明一时有些哽咽，停顿少许，红了眼睛，“谢谢你，雨绮。”

张雨绮的眼底映着潘粤明真诚的眼睛。她点了点头，又摇了摇头。她其实都懂。但她不同意。爱从来都是双向的，如果潘粤明自己不愿意，她张雨绮就算有三头六臂的超能力，也没法子把他捞上来。她怜惜地看着他，轻抚他脸上的每一道皱纹和胡茬。感谢上天，让他和她在彼此最好的时间相遇。

“还有呢？”张雨绮还不死心，又存心逗他。

“还有啊……”潘粤明摸了摸自己的下巴，露出坏笑，“还有就是，一个坏消息。今晚你不能和你同事去吃宵夜了，因为我说我爱你，要一个人陪你过生日，把她们打发走了。”

张雨绮一顿，难以置信。“你真这么说了？！”

“没有，”潘粤明不忍再逗她，“我其实是拿人民币打发她们的，说你需要好好休息，今晚我买单。”

张雨绮一蹦，挂在了潘粤明的身上，撞得他连退几步。“我是要好好休息了。你看一天下来多累啊，快点老潘，快给我讲几个睡前故事，抖几个机灵。今天算你运气好，否则你就变臭牦牛了你知道吗，我许的愿可是很灵的！”

“什么牦牛？”潘粤明一脸诧异。

“……待会儿告诉你。快点快点老潘！我要睡觉了！”

“蛋糕呢，蛋糕还没抹呢。”

“今年不抹了。现在舍不得了。”

  
  
  


（彩蛋）

“潘粤明，你以后能不能不要画这么难猜的东西，卡这么隐晦的点。你知道吗，我现在感觉我错过了太多了！智商不够用！”张雨绮听完潘粤明说的那些他发微博的小心思，气呼呼地说。

“好。”潘粤明一口答应说，“以后我就发些大白‘画’，还卡些大俗点，什么1314啊，1717啊，毕竟你要看不懂那我不就白抖机灵了。”

“那是！别再让我猜了。”张雨绮看着潘粤明，认真地说，“你要有什么不开心的生气的都要直接告诉我。从今往后我们都打直球。”

“说到这事儿，来，给你看个好玩的。”潘粤明一把拉过张雨绮，让她贴着他坐下，又划开手机。“看看，我俩还真有CP组。”

“啥？我看看我看看！”张雨绮趴在潘粤明的肩头。“明绮CP……哈哈哈还真有啊！我看看都写些什么呢？熊猫，熊猫是你！兔子，兔子是我吗？卡点分析……火锅局……哇他们业余侦探吗都是？！”张雨绮越看越兴奋，“都这么精彩啊？啊还有CP文呢？哇塞我们俩原来演了那么多甜宠了已经！”

“挺逗的。”潘粤明笑着说，“有时候脑补也太多了……有时候还真都说对了。”

“等等等等！你怎么还有小号呢潘粤明？！”张雨绮突然转过身拍了一下他，“说！老实交代！你干嘛呢？！”

“我还能干嘛？！”潘粤明一脸的义正言辞，“我是实力宠粉。有时候我看他们的分析贴，好家伙一顿瞎猜加瞎指挥，我第二天就故意画个啥的怼回去；或者乱卡点，让他们摸不着头脑。”

张雨绮也来了兴致。“你太调皮了。这样不好，居然不带我玩儿。那他们现在干嘛呢？”

“他们在猜我俩七夕怎么腻歪。来，咱给他们整个惊吓……”


End file.
